dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackmar
Blackmar is an antagonist who first appeared in Dragon Quest VI. Characteristics Appearance Blackmar is a large and bulky demon with a heavy resemblance to that of some kind of bulldog. He is mustard yellow with a rust colored red belly. He also bears rather large wings, filling his demon image. Personality Blackmar is a very cruel and devious member of Mortamor's army, fitting as he is the head of Gallows Moor. He is shown multiple times to have little to no concern for anyone but himself, including other monsters, apparently killing one who got on his bad side. He has a good deal of faith in Mortamor as well, like the vast majority of Mortamor's higher-ups. Games Main Games Dragon Quest VI Blackmar appears as the owner of a prison complex in Mortamor's dark world called Gallows Moor. Within the so-called "town", Blackmar regularly seems to execute people for little to no reason, and the party must attempt to stop an execution on the guillotine. The party is captured by Dogmus & Zozagel, and are forced to organize a prison break in order to escape by getting Dogmus and the other guards drunk. Blackmar does not drink due to performing a ritual where he intends to have one of his minions possess a nun, forcing her to marry him using a cursed ring that will turn her evil, apparently as a way to break the prisoners further. When the party arrives, he insists to his minions that the prophecy isn't true, intending to showcase it by defeating the party himself. Blackmar does not drink and fights the party while sober, providing a very challenging boss battle as the first boss who always attacks twice on every turn. He fights alongside two Dragooners, whom Blackmar can revive when they are defeated. If one of them dies, the other can summon a powerful Cureslime in its place which Blackmar will then be able to revive. This cureslime will entirely heal Blackmar as well, if it's allowed to. Upon Blackmar's death, he drops a silk tuxedo, presumably because of the "wedding" that was about to happen. There is some debate about whether or not Blackmar is a Dread Fiend. Dhuran only references Murdaw, Jamirus, and Gracos besides himself, but this could simply be due to the fact that the party has not encountered Blackmar yet. While Blackmar does not have a seal placed on any dream world locations, this is most likely due to the fact that Blackmar is fought in the dark world. Like various locations are bound to the other Dread Fiends, though, all of Blackmar's guards are specifically bound to him, vanishing upon his death. Dragon Quest X Blackmar also appears in Dragon Quest X as a boss in the story. He was possessing a young Dwarf and after the hero saves said dwarf, Blackmar reveals himself to the party engages them in battle. He is defeated and disappears. He can also be fought in the Magic Labyrinth, either by himself, or with Gracos, Jamirus, and Dhuran. Sorcerer Blackmar Normal phase Strong phase Petit phase Monster Series Dragon Warrior Monsters In Dragon Warrior Monsters, Blackmar (known as Akubar) is a minor boss. He is fought inside of a prison somewhat reminiscent of Gallows Moor, and attempts to lecture the player about the "horrible crimes" they have committed against monsters. Blackmar sentences the player to death and tells them to execute themselves on his guillotine, before having to fight them himself when the player fails to comply. Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory Gallery DQMBRV - Blackmar.png|Blackmar's artwork for MBRV. Trivia * Blackmar's boss fight with him would later be used by Hootingham-Gore, 3 games later, with some differences. (Bad karmours & their abilities, with Hootingham's own fighting style, etc.) ** In addition, he is also similar to Goreham-Hogg in the fact they both run prisons. (Gallows Moor and the Gortress) Other languages Related monsters *Belfggor *Demon overlord *Demon steward Category:Demon family Category:Dragon Quest VI characters Category:Dragon Quest VI monsters Category:Dragon Quest VI bosses Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest X bosses Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters Category:Dragon Quest Rivals monsters